


Losing Kate

by TheGFunk



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGFunk/pseuds/TheGFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate goes missing after Magnus sends her on a solo mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Helen Magnus was exhausted, she hadn't slept in almost a week and she wasn’t planning to sleep anytime soon not until Kate had been found.

Magnus had sent Kate on her third solo mission that week; Kate’s objective was to capture an abnormal that had been terrorizing the locals, Magnus hadn’t considered the abnormal dangerous and had sent Kate along with strict instructions to keep in contact and call for help if she needed.

Almost a week had passed since then, the abnormal had arrived at The Sanctuary but Kate had not been with it. Magnus had asked Henry to pull up the footage of the area where Kate had caught the abnormal and together they had gone through the footage looking for anything out of the ordinary that could have stopped Kate from coming back with the abnormal.

Magnus had gone through the footage half a dozen times already and still had found nothing that would explain why Kate hadn’t returned; watching the footage again Magnus took note of how the creature reacted when Kate had captured it, it had gotten angry and it apparently didn’t like being shot at with a stunner. Magnus continued to watch the footage but still saw no reason why Kate hadn’t returned, the creature hadn’t injured Kate in any way that Magnus could see. It had knocked her to the ground but Kate had gotten straight back up.

Will had been searching the city for Kate and getting any information he could from their contacts which wasn’t much and he was beginning to get frustrated with their lack of progress at finding Kate, he knew Magnus was taking it especially hard, Will could see that she was blaming herself.

Will and the rest of the team knew how much Magnus loved Kate, their relationship was not a secret and he wasn’t sure if Magnus would take the news well that they still hadn’t found Kate. “Magnus” Will said as he stepped into her office, Magnus looked up from the security footage of the surrounding area of where Kate had caught the abnormal. Will noticed how tired Magnus looked, “Will have you found her?” Magnus asked hopefully, “Magnus, I’m sorry we can’t find her, we’ve searched the whole city”

Magnus stood up “Find her William” Will sighed, “We’ve looked Magnus, there is no sign of her” Magnus walked around her desk to stand in front of Will “Kate is out there; I know she is and she could be injured for all we know...” “Magnus, you have to stop this” “Do NOT tell me to stop looking for her, she is not dead, she is alive and we’re going to find her, Tell Henry and Declan to gear up, we’re going out to look for Kate again” Magnus turned her back on Will telling him their conversation was over. Will started to argue but gave up there was no point when Magnus had her mind set on something you couldn’t change it, he sighed and left her office in search of Henry and Declan.

Magnus walked to the window and looked out across The Sanctuary grounds, Kate was out there somewhere and she was going to find her. “Where are you, Kate?” She murmured, Magnus leaned her forehead against the cool glass “Please come home, Kate” She whispered before she turned to go out and search for her once more.


	2. In Search Of Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate returns 3 weeks after she goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a mention of torture but not much.

Kate Freelander loved going on solo missions although sometimes she hated it, especially when it was her third solo mission of the week and all she wanted to do was spend time with Magnus.

Kate had tried everything to get out of going, she'd even resorted to whining but Magnus had just said "Even though your whining is adorable, it's not going to work. I know we were supposed to spend time together but this will only take a couple of hours and then you’re free and I promise we’ll do whatever you want when you get back” Kate had opened her mouth to speak but Magnus seemed to know what she would say and simply said “Henry is upgrading the security system, Will and Declan are with the new intakes and Big Guy is... actually I haven’t the faintest idea where he is” Kate had sighed and given in and asked to know what they knew about the abnormal.

Kate had geared up while Magnus told her what they knew about the abnormal, although Kate knew that Magnus was actually watching her, she often did when Kate was sent on solo mission and she didn’t know why; she made a mental note to ask Magnus when she got back.

Kate had been told that the abnormal wasn’t dangerous and she was pretty sure Magnus had been wrong; the damn thing was quick and really didn’t like it when Kate had tried to catch it. Kate had thought the stunner would work the first time but she had been wrong and had just pissed the creature off, it had hurt when it knocked to her to the ground, there wasn’t much she could really do except catch the stupid thing so she could go home.

Kate was on her way back to where she’d left the car and thinking about how she could spend the afternoon with Magnus when something heavy smacked her around the back of the head and everything went black.

The pounding of Kate’s head made her open her eyes and she had regretted it immediately, the light made her head pound even more, to make matters worse she had no idea where she was or how long she had been there for. Kate grunted in pain when someone punched her in the stomach and she passed out again, she wasn’t sure how long it went on for, someone really had a grudge against her and wanted to hurt her and whoever it was did hurt her, they shot her in the leg and Kate was glad that she hadn’t been conscious when that had happened.

The only thing that kept Kate going through the whole thing was going home; she’d hope she would get to see Magnus again, she knew she would see Magnus again.

Henry was in the lab trying to come up with a name for a new intake when the radio on his desk crackled into life, he stopped and eyed it suspiciously, nobody was out in the field, nobody except Kate who they still hadn’t found despite Magnus’ demands that they find her.

Henry paused in the doorway to Magnus' office, he wasn't sure if telling her about the radio was a good idea, maybe he should have spoken to Will about it first but it was too late now Magnus had seen him. “Henry, What is it?” Magnus asked wearily, she had been staring at a grainy image on her computer screen. “Good news, i think” Henry pointed to the radio in his hand, “About an hour ago this radio let out a burst of static, now i checked all the radios are accounted for except for the one Kate was using, i traced the signal but its all over the place and can't get a fix and there's also that” he said pointing to the grainy image Magnus had just been looking at, he pulled up the same image he'd enhanced and cleaned up just before going to see her. “Whoa” Will had joined them and was staring at the image, Magnus remained silent waiting for Henry to go on, he pulled up the video the image had come from. Magnus watched the video silently she was feeling guilty that she had sent Kate on a solo mission in the first place.

Will watched with his head tilted to the side, in the video Kate moved slowly using the wall for support, she slid down the wall and sat, gun held loosely in one hand, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves and started coughing.

Will looked silently at Henry who turned the video off, Magnus stood up, picked up her gun and turned to Will, “What did you see, Will?” Magnus asked quietly, Will sighed and wondered why he had to be so observant “I saw Kate, she's scared, alone and injured i don't know how bad, but from what i saw she's been shot” Magnus looked angry and annoyed more at herself than anyone. “We find her now” Magnus ordered.

Kate had managed to get her breath back after her coughing fit and she knew that coughing up blood was not a good sign, out of the corner of her eye she saw movement and reacted instantly and pointed her gun in that direction. Kate relaxed when she realised it was a security camera. Kate's mind was foggy but she knew that security cameras meant that everything that was recorded got sent to The Sanctuary.

The video had been turned off early and so they hadn't seen Kate leave a message on the wall that just said “HOME” Kate had gathered what was left of her energy and started in the direction of The Sanctuary.

Magnus was determined to find Kate, she opened the front door of The Sanctuary only to have a bloody and bruised Kate Freelander fall in the door. Magnus caught her in her arms before she hit the floor, laying her gently on the ground Magnus called for anyone to come help her “Kate” Magnus called sofly trying to get Kate to open her eyes, Kate's eyes opened and than closed again “Magnus” was all she said before she passed out. 

Magnus was completely exhausted, she knew she needed to sleep but she couldn't not until she knew Kate was out of surgery and was going to survive, Will had forced Magnus out of the operating room, telling her that she was exhausted and that Kate would be in good hands with himself and The Big Guy looking after her. Magnus paced the corridor, she needed to know Kate was alright but every time she had tried to go into the room Henry had stopped her, he watched her now as she paced up and down “Magnus, Kate's strong she'll get through this” Henry wish he knew what else to say.

Magnus blamed herself and she told Henry so as he took her in his arms and comforted her as Will and The Big Guy took care of Kate.


End file.
